Definitely Undrunk
by CouslandSpitFire
Summary: F!Cousland/Alistair;Sexual Content  When Alistair finds himself and the Warden in a room in the town's little tavern,he is quite sure that he is not as drunk as she is. When she starts to tease him, though, who is he to resist? He is a weak man, after all


Alistair was not quite sure, how he had ended up in a room in the town's only tavern with her. Well, he _did_ know, but it didn't make as much sense as just some minutes ago.

As he watched her standing at the door, trying to lock the door, he couldn't help but giggle again. The lock was apparently jammed and all her rummaging did not help. He could have sworn he even heard her cussing. As she threw him a glance over her shoulder, he tried to somber up, but failed miserably. Ever since that first pint he simply couldn't stop giggling, it really wasn't his fault. It must have been the ale. Or the mead. Or maybe the beer. He wasn't quite sure.

"I still don't understand, why they thought we couldn't make it back to the camp and should stay here", he managed to say then and let himself fall onto the bed, his feet firmly on the ground and his gaze still on her.

"Because they think we're drink", she answered him and stopped then, before correcting herself, "I mean drunk." With a sigh she kicked the door and turned around, obviously giving up on her mission to lock them away safely in their room, and kicked her boots off.

That only caused him to snicker some more. "And you're sure, you're not _drink_, my lady?", he enquired with a broad grin. She might indeed have been a little tipsy. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes a bit glassy and her otherwise always silent and quick movements had grown slower and probably a tad bit more sluggish.

"They think we're _drunk_", she insisted, "and that we shouldn't go back to the camp and that we should sleep in a bed for once, since we won't get any beds in the Brecilian Forest for a long while. So we all got rooms. And by chance there was only one room left for us. I do also think Zevran or Leliana might have inspired this, seeing as there is only one bed in here. Could you stop giggling? I'm not drunk! I'm absolutely undrunk!", she insisted then and frowned at him.

He could most certainly not. Not when she looked quite so indignant and her hair was ruffled like it was now, not when he was quite sure that she was, in fact, absolutely not undrunk. Was undrunk even a word?

"Of course not. My first hint was that you patted Oghren's knee instead of Fang's head. Nobody would ever do that undrunk", he teased her and saw the embarrassment in her features, as she looked away from him.

"It's not my fault! Oghren's knee was in the way! Plus he didn't say anything, until I saw Fang on the other side of the room and I-", she suddenly stopped and looked at him again. "Are you mocking me?", she then accused him.

"What? Me? Perish the thought, dear lady!", he negated smoothly and shook his head. It was then, that an unholy gleam came into her eyes. He knew that look. Her eyes grew a bit darker, the corners of her mouth tipped slightly upwards and an idea was starting to form in her head. He _knew_ that look. "Never", he insisted again, probably a bit to late, as he watched her warily.

She smiled at him then and he knew he was in trouble. "So we're teasing, are we?" With step backwards she leaned against the door and fixed her eyes on him, the smile still on her face. He watched her suspiciously. "You know, they'll talk tomorrow", she said then and nodded at the bed he was sitting on. He averted his gaze from her briefly, looking at the bed and then back at her. One bed. Two people.

He cleared his throat a bit nervously and rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "They always do, lately. I think they know", he answered truthfully. Since the night he had followed her into her tent and they had shared her bed, they always did. He could not count the smart comments he had gotten from Oghren or Leliana – and he surely tried to forget the tips Zevran had pressed upon him. "I can sleep on the floor, though, there are enough blankets here and you could have the bed for yourself. You deserve a good night's sleep", he offered her then, a bit embarrassed. He did not know, whether they teased her as much as they teased him – he certainly hoped not, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable because of… because of. Well. Because of him, so to say.

"So if they talk, you can tell them, that… that… that- what are you-?", he started to stammer as he looked back at her just in time so see her pull her light tunic over her head and toss it aside.

"I'm not quite done teasing yet, Alistair", she answered and drew closer, pushing away from the door. He swallowed hard and stood up, not sure what to do. He opened his mouth to say something, but then she was in front of him and he felt her hands glide under his own tunic, her fingers dancing over the skin on his stomach. Now, that was quite unfair of her. It really didn't help his thinking, when she did that. Especially not, when she let her hands wander further upwards.

"Who's saying you get to tease me?", he managed after some moments, but did nothing to stop her. "Hmm…", she made and grinned up at him, letting her hands slide down again over his ribs. He could not help but let his eyes roam from her eyes to her lips, then further down over her delicate neck to her bosom. She was only clad in her bra, now, that she had discarded of her tunic. "Hmm…", she made again and gripped the hem of his tunic, starting to pull it over his head. He complied and raised his hands, so she could finish the movement and throw his clothing in some fast forgotten corner. "Who's saying I don't get to tease you a bit?", she asked then and he had a hard time concentrating on her words.

"I, for one", he answered and put a hand on her hip, stroking over her smooth skin. "And seeing as I'm bigger and meaner than you, you might want to consider that." She giggled at that and tiptoed to press her lips to kiss. He closed his eyes and responded without thinking, starting to wrap his other arm around her – and then she was suddenly gone from his grasp and he could only blink in confusion.

"Are you quite sure, you're meaner?", she wanted to know and took a few steps back again. He resisted the urge to follow her immediately. A faint voice in his head – sometimes he called it idiot, although some might have called it conscience – rose at that moment, telling him to not use her state of drunkenness in his favor. She was tipsy, after all, and he'd never seen her drink quite so much.

As she slipped her thumbs under the wristband of her trousers and slowly pulled them over her hips, only to let them fall to the floor and step out of them, he wasn't quite sure who was using who's state of drunkenness. He was a weak, weak man after all.

"Quite so", he affirmed hoarsely and watched her hypnotized as she opened her bra and let that, too, fall to the floor. Maker's breath, but she was beautiful. It was then that he decided, the others could tease him all they want. They could tease him a _lifetime_. Every second would be worth it.

"So, since you're bigger and meaner and you're saying I'm done teasing with you, I find myself at a loss. I'm naked and without aim. I'm devastated", she said and even managed to sound a bit sad. She took a step towards him and stopped then, staring at the ceiling wistfully. She even crossed her arms under her chest, which only pushed served to push her breast together a bit. He knew she did that on purpose. If he would have been able to tear his gaze away for a little while longer, he might even have seen the wicked smile on her lips.

"You're not completely naked yet", Alistair pointed out then. Just to be helpful. "And in any case… you probably could show me, what you would do, _if_ you got to tease me", he offered then further. "Just so you're not going to bed in that state, of course." Because he couldn't let her be devastated, could he?

She chuckled and drew closer and despite himself he took a step into her direction, meeting her halfway, and put his hands on her hips, drawing her closer to him. Then he could feel her hands on his stomach again, wandering upwards to his chest and further to his shoulders. He could feel her breath on his neck, just before she pressed a kiss on it, and he let his hands roam. His fingers caressed her waist and stroked over her belly button, making her squirm and giggle just a bit, like she always did when he touched her there ever so lightly. "Well, that could easily be remedied, don't you think?", she drawled and he had problems thinking of what she was actually answering to. It did not get any easier when she moved against him and he could feel her breasts against his chest, her soft curves pressed against him. The kisses on his neck weren't helping, either.

"The general lack of nakedness could be remedied, yes", he answered then, slowly, trying to think of what they were actually talking about. Every thought went straight to non-existence when she rolled her hips against his. He couldn't help the blush, that crept on to his face again, because surely now she had felt his arousal.

"Hmm..", she made again at that and let her warm, small hands wander over his body again, stroking over his chest, down the middle to his stomach and even further to reach the waistband of his trousers. She tucked her fingers underneath and after a short hesitation, she pulled the fabric over his hips. He was immensely satisfies when he saw something akin to a blush creep onto her cheeks – it wasn't easy to detect, she hardly ever blushed and when she did, it was only an ever so slight change in color. Quickly he stepped out of his boots and kicked the trouser off, so he could pull her into his embrace again, his hands this time a bit less unsure. He took a step backwards, then a second and third until his feet hit the rim of the bed. Her hands were on his back, drawing lines, her mouth near his ear now. "Better", she breathed and pulled his head a bit down towards her, so she could kiss him again.

He closed his eyes and took her lower lip softly between his teeth, deepening the kiss then. Her skin under his hands was soft, all smooth and warm and _his_. He grasped her buttocks softly and squeezed them lightly, imitating her earlier movements and rolling his hips against hers. She matched his movement immediately and as she moved, her breast rubbed over his chest. He could feel her every curve, could feel her breathe.

"Better", he said against her lips, "but not quite enough." It did only take a slight movement to pull her panties down over her hip, only a soft tug with both hands. She easily stepped out of them, then, and kicked them to the side. His soon followed, not less hastily discarded.

She pushed forward then and he landed on the bed, hitting the mattress with his back. Before he could do anything, she had straddled him, leaning forward to kiss him once again.

His hands wandered over her back, stroking up to her shoulders. He buried on hand in her hair, kept her from pulling away as he deepened the kiss. When she adjusted her position and he felt her inner tights touch his member, he inhaled sharply and she pulled a bit back, looking down on him.

"You don't look all that mean right now", she mentioned and leaned forward. A few strands of hair fell into her face, nearly obscuring her eyes and she giggled slightly at her thought. Alistair raised a hand to keep her hair out of her face and could do nothing but smile at her for a few moments. "That, my love", he whispered, "is because you have me completely on toast." He reveled in the light this simple truth brought into her eyes.

He pulled her down once again then, kissing her more urgently, cupping her face with his one hand. His other one traced her collarbone all the while, slowly finding its way towards her breast. He cupped one of them gently, let his thumb role over her nipple softly. She moaned softly against his lips and he grinned. He let his other hand glide from her face over her back, to press against the small of her back as he arched his hips ever so lightly, pushing his manhood against her inner tights.

Her lips left his, as she slowly kissed a trail down to his neck and then upwards again a bit, drawing near his ear. Softly she planted a kiss right underneath and he bent his head to the side a bit, granting her better access. She bit him then, very tenderly, and he made a deep rumbling sound in his chest. Pushing her hands against his chest, she set up then and rolled her hips against his once more. A moan escaped his lips, as she deliberately pressed herself against him, letting the tip of his member glide over her folds. He could feel how wet she was, then, which made it all the more difficult to keep from thrusting his hips upwards against her. Both his hands were on her breast now, cupping them gentle, squeezing them softly and stroking over them. He loved how they felt in his hands, filling them out nicely. He loved the rosy nipples, he only needed to caress for a few moments before a sigh escaped her lips. He loved how soft and smooth her skin was against his calloused, rough hands.

He gasped, when he suddenly felt her fingers around his shaft, stroking up to the tip and then down again. She had moved a bit, allowing her hands better access, which she fully moved. Her movements were still a bit hesitant, unsure whether he liked what she was doing to him. As she moved her hand up and down, encircling him, she watched him intently as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes, a moan escaping from his lips.

His hands left her breast then, albeit reluctantly, and travelled to her hips, pulling her towards him. He arched his back a bit and let his member once again glide over her folds. His heart was hammering away, he could feel the blood rush through his veins, and as he looked at her once again, she seemed just as breathless.

"Now?", he asked, pleaded almost and moved against her again, eliciting a sharp intake of breath as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling.

"Ah", she said and imitated his movement, hoping to make his head spin at least as much as hers did right now. "But I'm not quite sure, I'm finished teasing. You're now quite so mean right now, after all. I should use that, as long as I'm at an advantage", she said and tried to look thoughtful. It didn't quite work, her cheeks were much too flushed, her eyes far too bright and expectant. He rubbed over her hips and moved one hand to her stomach, inching towards her sex, still not familiar with the movements, but knowing exactly where to touch her in order to get the reaction he wanted. So he stroked over the folds and let one finger glide between, feeling the wetness. He found her clit and caressed it, his movements first slow and then growing quicker. His throat grew even dryer as she moved involuntarily, so he could feel her all the way against his throbbing member.

"Maybe you already are", he whispered then and watched her move against him, almost without thinking, rolling her hips with every one of his strokes. Her movements grew more urgent and she bit her lover lip, trying to keep from moaning. Without answering him, she lifted her hips up a bit and laid her hand around him once more, guiding him into her as she let herself sink down on him slowly. It was then, that she could not keep the sounds back, and a deep sigh escaped her, as she slid down his whole length, taking him up all the way. He closed his eyes then, feeling her tight wetness all around him, feeling how her muscles flexed around him. They paused briefly, but then her hands where on his chest again and she lifted her hips, only to grind them against his. His hands on her hips helped her movements, as he arched his hips to meet hers in every stroke. He squeezed her firm buttocks, let his fingers glide over her skin, caressed every inch of skin he could access. Her pace quickened and she leaned slightly forward, bracing herself against his chest, taking him up deeper into her. "That was quite unfair", she accused then, her clear eyes focused on him. He managed a strained grin, moving against her as best as he could in this position. Several times he tried to form words to counter her, but each time he was distracted – the movement of her breast with each stroke, her hands on his chest, the nails slightly digging into his skin, her cocky smile as she saw what she was doing to him.

"Not to your disadvantage, though", he managed, somewhere between her agonizing, deliberate pause, and the next deep thrust. He could feel her drawing closer then, her movements sharper and faster, her breath fast. Feeling he, too, was getting closer to the end, he moved his hand to her slit once again, dipping one finger in and stroking over her clit. Her hips gave a jerk at the unexpected stimulation and he laughed hoarsely, finding her again and caressing her, his fast movements matching their pace.

"I'm…", she tried to say, but could not go any further in her sentence, gliding down the length of him, only to rise her hips again and repeat the movement. Her breath came in short gasps, as he added his other finger and sent her over the edge with only a few more movements. As she came, her muscles started to clench around him, squeezing him even tighter. It was then, that he, too, came and thrust up against her sharply. She was so hot and tight and wet, her face almost feverish and her hands holding onto his shoulders. He grabbed her hips and with one final stroke he ejaculated, moaning and arching his hips.

They remained like that for some moments, both drawing in ragged breaths. Reluctant to move just yet, Alistair once against reached up and buried his hand in her hair, pulling her face down to meet his in a kiss. She slumped down against his breast then, her head besides his, her hot breath against his neck.

He then moved slightly to slide out of her, pulling her against him immediately afterwards, pressing a kiss to her brow. She shifted a bit and returned his caress by kissing his neck tiredly. "Mmm", she made then and nudged him right under the jaw with her nose.

His hand only left her, when he pulled the blanket out from underneath him, throwing it over the both of them when it started to get cool again in the room. She moved again then, laying her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest, unconsciously drawing fine lines on his skin. He smiled at that – she always did that, when she was with him, just before she drifted off into sleep. Wrapping his arm around her and laying the other hand on hers, he sighed contently.

"I'm still sure I'm not drunk", she said and yawned. He chuckled and squeezed her lightly. "If you say so, my love."

.

.

.

So, once again a little one-shot, out of nowhere. I have to apologize for any mistakes, again. I don't have a beta reader and this was written on a whim, more or less, because there needs to be more CouslandxAlistair love! (And because the last piece was quite angsty, so the two of them deserve some fun.) Alistair will probably never hear the end of it from Zevran or Oghren, but I guess he has decided he just doesn't care. :D I've been trying to write a drinking scene before this, but I cannot quite manage to fit Leliana in there. Oghren, Zevran and Wynne are easier to write, in a certain way. Probably because I mostly had Zevran and Wynne tag along with my two Wardens, and I didn't really like Leliana after her "Ooooh! Shoes!"-conversation, which garnered me many, many - points. *caughs* In any case, let me know if you like it/what you like/what you think could be improved. (Or if it is utter bullshit and I need to find a new hobby.)  
>The next piece might include some of the other companions, finally.<p> 


End file.
